<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sight Unseen by EmilyFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889822">Sight Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFiction/pseuds/EmilyFiction'>EmilyFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>This Is Where I Leave You (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Body Image, Body Worship, Breeding kink if you squint, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Job, I did my best, Light Angst, Light Choking, My first fic, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phillip Altman - Freeform, Praise Kink, Self Insert, Switches, body insecurties, femdom if you squint, mommy kink if you squint, slightly OOC, they’re both switches, what is tagging, x-reader - Freeform, you - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFiction/pseuds/EmilyFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He was staring up at you through his impossibly, stupidly thick eyelashes. </p><p>Philip Altman. </p><p>He looks at you as if you invented the sun itself. He smiles at you as if he wasn’t currently three fingers deep. You’re shaking and he has the audacity to ask you if you want to go to his family reunion next weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phillip Altman/Original Female Character(s), Phillip Altman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sight Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first fic that I’ve ever written. I had the idea stuck in my head and couldn’t get rid of it so I wrote it down. If I forgot to tag something, I’m sorry. </p><p>This is probably going to suck but be nice to me anyways. </p><p>You can find me on twitter at: @EmilyFiction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was staring up at you through his impossibly, stupidly thick eyelashes. </p><p>
  <em>Philip fucking Altman. </em>
</p><p>He looks at you as if you invented the sun itself. He smiles at you as if he wasn’t currently three fingers deep in your cunt. You’re shaking and he has the audacity to ask you if you want to go to his family reunion next weekend. </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>You're sitting on the edge of the bed as he kneels in front of you and you can’t believe you’re in this man's bedroom with him looking at you with such wonder and joy in his eyes. You zone out for a moment as you stare at Phillips' face. </p><p>“Are you ok? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” He asks tentatively and his voice cracks as if he were restraining himself from lurching forward. He rocks back onto his heels and puts his rudely large hands on your knees.</p><p>He waits. Submissively. </p><p>You smile. </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>You’re naked. Sitting on the edge of his bed when he leans forward and takes your nipple into his mouth. You jolt as if you’ve been shocked. You can’t remember the last time someone had made you feel like this. If anyone had ever made you feel like this. </p><p>“How did I get here?” You think to yourself. </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>You never wanted to get attached to him. <em>Phillip fucking Altman.</em> The massive, giant, man-child. But he was annoyingly persistent. </p><p>He would dance around while you were walking and tell you jokes until you couldn’t help but laugh and he would smile his big toothy dimpled smile and tell you how pretty you look when you laugh. </p><p>You weren’t used to people saying you were pretty. </p><p>He would sneak little gifts into your purse and watch you as you would find them. He would look so nervous and he would put his hands in his pockets and look down, waiting for your approval or your disdain. </p><p>The first time you kissed his cheek to say thank you his face flushed red and his ears turned pink. </p><p>That was the first time your heart said <em>“uh-oh”.</em> </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>You agree to go on a date with him. You’re still apprehensive as to why he would want to date you. He could have any girl wanted. So why you? </p><p>You ask him and he looks at you with a furrowed brow and a slight smile as if he’s not sure if you’re joking or not. He realizes that you’re serious and he frowns. </p><p>You think you’ve ruined things before they even began. </p><p>“You don’t see yourself as clearly as I do. We’ll have to work on that.” He says so casually as if his words aren’t shifting your world off of its axis. </p><p>“You say that like it’s so easy.” You scoff, refusing to look him in the eye. </p><p>“If I wanted easy, I’d find easy. I want you.” Phillip grabs your chin and moves you to look him in the eye. </p><p>“I want you.” </p><p>Your heart says <em>“uh-oh”</em>, again. </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>You refuse to go to his house for the first three months of your relationship. You refuse to let him see you naked. Your chest constricts just thinking about it. </p><p>You’re too soft. Your breasts aren’t perky like the other girls. You have stretch marks and your clothes leave indents in your skin like scars. He’ll leave if he sees. </p><p>Phillip is patient. Phillip is used to getting what he wants. You know this. It’s inevitable. “What a spoiled little brat.”, you think to yourself. </p><p>He’s constantly touching you. Running his hands up and down your arms as he stands behind you. Holding your hand whenever he can. He plays with your hair. He kisses your face anywhere he can reach and kisses your lips when you tilt your head back. When he deepens the kiss he grabs your hips and pulls you in as if he’s worried that you’ll bolt away. </p><p>Every touch, every caress, every kiss, is like a balm for your soul. </p><p>You think there’s something wrong with your heart. It beats too fast these days. </p><p>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>You’re standing in front of his bed in only your black lace panties. There are flowers embroidered around the edges. You planned for this to happen. You’re ready. </p><p>He walks into the room and his eyes light up. He walks forward and drops to his knees in front of you. Even on his knees he comes up to your chest. He makes you feel small. He makes you feel safe. </p><p>“Tell me what to do.” He says almost shyly. His large amber-brown eyes looking up at you and his cheeks turning a faint pink. </p><p>“Please, can I touch you.” He rasps. His voice is already going hoarse as he starts to breathe faster. </p><p>You think you should be surprised. Such a large aggressively loud man on his knees asking permission to touch you. His hands twitching at his side as he waits for your consent. </p><p>You’re not surprised. You figured Phillip fucking Altman out fairly quickly. </p><p>Phillip is soft. Phillip is obedient. Phillip wants to please and be praised. </p><p>“Take off everything except your underwear.” You tell him as he scrambles to comply. He rips his shirt off and falls back on his ass as he hurries to pull his jeans off. You start laughing at how silly he looks. He glances up at you from the floor and gives you that big goofy smile that you love. </p><p>
  <em>“Uh-oh.” Love.</em>
</p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>Clad only in his black boxer briefs he goes back to kneeling in front of you. You can see that he's already half hard and he hasn’t even touched you yet. </p><p>“<em>Please</em>.” He says as he looks at you with reverence. </p><p>You nod. Your throat so tight you can’t speak. </p><p>He grasps your ankle and lifts your leg to kiss the top of your foot. He kisses up your leg while making eye contact the entire way up. He reaches the apex of your thighs and lowers your leg. He begins again with the other. </p><p>He reaches your soft tummy and you fight the urge to push him away and suck it in. He grasps your hips tightly and leaves open mouth wet kisses all along your tummy. You glance down and see that he’s fully hard. </p><p>He pushes you back gently until your knees connect with the edge of the bed and you sit. </p><p>“Are you ok? We can stop if you’re uncomfortable.” He rocks back on his heels. His hands on your knees. </p><p>You smile. </p><p>You cup his jaw and rub your thumb along his plush lower lip as you admire his mole dotted face. How can he look so handsome and boyish at the same time? </p><p>“You’ve been such a good boy.” You tell him. “So patient.” </p><p>He flushes red from the tips of ears all the way down his chest. His cock twitches in his briefs. </p><p>He’s staring at your tits and your nipples harden at the fierce gaze and swooping sensation in your tummy. He stares at your tits a lot but he’s never seen them unclothed. </p><p>You extend your leg and push your calf between his thighs and Phillip hisses as you push against his erection. </p><p>“Show me how much of a good boy you can be, Phillip.” </p><p>He swirls his hips and begins to slowly grind against your leg as his hands skim up your thighs and over your tummy as he cups your breasts and pushes them together staring at them as if they’re his new favorite toy. </p><p>You think it would be nice to be one of his toys. He takes good care of them. </p><p>The touch of his tongue against your nipple sends a bolt of electricity up and down your spine as you jolt forward with a cry. </p><p>Phillip begins to lick and suck in earnest back and forth between both breasts as if he can’t choose a favorite while he grinds against your leg. You can feel his cock twitch against your leg. </p><p>“Fucking love these tits. Dream about these tits. Gonna cover em. Fucking perfect.” He mutters before he bites down gently on your nipple as he glances up at you.  You let out a long and low moan at the sensation. You grasp the back of his head and tug on his hair as he grunts and shoves roughly against your leg. </p><p>Your chest feels tight and your legs are tense with the overwhelming sensations of having Phillip sucking at your tits while pleasuring himself on your leg. </p><p>Your panties are fucking ruined. </p><p>Phillip rests his head against your chest as he idly plays with a nipple and kisses the underside of your jaw. </p><p>“Pl...please. I need more.” He begs as he pants hot breath against your neck. </p><p>“‘More what, love? Use your words.” You say with a smirk as you kiss his forehead. You notice that he's begun to sweat. </p><p>“More.” He growls against your neck as he bites down causing you to whine and tug his hair harder. </p><p>“I want to bury my face in your cute little cunt.”</p><p>His hand begins its descent towards the apex of your thighs. </p><p>“ I want to kiss your cute little clit.”</p><p>His hand is tracing the wet seam of your slit through your panties. </p><p>“I want to taste you.” </p><p>He begins to kiss down your torso as one of his hands cups your jaw and pushes you down on the bed and the other hand begins to move your panties to the side. </p><p>“Then I want to bury my cock so deep inside your sweet little pussy that you taste it in your throat.” </p><p>His hand leaves your neck and you miss it’s stability. It kept you from making too much noise.  </p><p>His other hand traces your bare labia as his other hand traces down your body to join his other. You can feel his warm breath against your wetness and you shiver. </p><p>He looks at you through his stupid eyelashes. His beautiful, stupid, eyelashes. </p><p>His hands stop. His face inches from your sex. His eyes lock with yours and you feel lost. The only thing tethering you to reality is his gaze and his hands. </p><p>“May I?” He rasps against your thighs. </p><p><em>“Please.”</em> You whisper, barely able to speak. </p><p>Phillip grins like a fucking wolf and you thank every deity who’s listening that all of your choices have led the two of you to this moment. </p><p>He has seen every one of your insecurities and he kissed them with a smile on his face. </p><p>You knew three months was too soon to love someone but you think you might. If anything, you love the type of man he is. A type you didn’t know could exist in this world of mean words and cold actions. You didn’t know someone so warm and joyful could make you feel like you were seeing colors for the first time. </p><p>You didn’t know. </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>He feasts on your cunt the same way he feast on life. </p><p>Enthusiastically.  </p><p>He licks a strip from your entrance to your clit and begins to work your folds as he gets to know your body. </p><p>You feel like you’ve been set on fire as heat moves up your spine and into your chest. You can feel yourself flush and you have the odd desire to send a goddamn fruit basket to every woman Phillip has slept with before you for being test subjects. </p><p>You moan in an almost animalist type of way that would normally embarrass you but it doesn’t because all it does it spur Phillip on. </p><p>In between long licks and penetrating jabs of his tongue you can hear him muttering to himself as he works. </p><p>“I knew you’d have the cutest little clit. The prettiest shade of fucking pink I’ve ever seen. I can’t wait to feel you come on my fucking cock. Longest I’ve ever had to wait on anything in my goddamn life.” </p><p>He pauses his ministrations and ranting and looks at you as he pulls your panties completely off of you and then slides his middle finger into your dripping cunt and crooks his finger as he says; “Fucking worth it.”. </p><p>He begins to fuck you with his massive hand. One of his fingers feels like two of yours and that thought sends a thrill through you as you imagine taking three of his fingers. You clench around his finger making Phillip hiss in response. You can feel him starting to slowly hump the side of the mattress attempting to seek some kind of friction to aleve the pressure on his cock. </p><p>Phillip pulls your right leg up to rest on his shoulder and loops his free arm around that leg to press down on your mons and uses his thumb to rub tight circles over your clit as he pushes another finger inside of you. </p><p>You’re gasping and attempting to buck your hips against his hand but he leans forward pushing your leg towards your chest pinning you to the bed. </p><p>He fucks you faster as he says “I can’t wait to feel you come. you’re going to come on my hand and then you're going to come on my cock.” </p><p>You continue to writhe and gasp as you chant “yes” and “please” louder and louder. You hope his neighbors aren’t home. </p><p>“Can you take another finger, sweetheart?”</p><p>“God, yes please!” You sob out the best you can as you raise both of your hands to clasp against your mouth to muffle the high pitched moans as he pushes a third digit into your sopping wet heat. </p><p>Your legs are shaking and you feel the heat in your belly tighten into the telltale signs of your impending orgasm. Your hips rock upwards the best they can despite being pinned down. </p><p>Phillip leans over you as he fucks you harder while making upward gestures hitting your g-spot over and over again. He looks down at you with an impish grin and asks “So, do you wanna go to my family reunion next weekend and meet my fucked up family? I’d like for you to meet my mom” as he gives a particularly hard thrust as you gush all over his hand and he starts laughing a big belly laugh. </p><p>The bastard. </p><p>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::</p><p>He lays behind you with your back to his chest and his  arms around you. One hand playing with you tit and the other caressing your hip. His face in your hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Were you serious?” </p><p>“About what, sweetheart?” </p><p>“About meeting your family, you dick.” </p><p>“Of course I was. I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to.” </p><p>He begins to grind his woefully neglected cock against your backside as your world shifts again. </p><p>Does he know what he’s doing to you? </p><p>You try to remember when his boxer briefs came off. He must have taken them off while you were still spasming on the bed. </p><p>You reach back and grab his cock in your hand and swipe across the head to spread the bead of pre-come down his shaft while Phillip grunts in your ear. </p><p>“Fuuuuck, sweetheart. I love the way your tiny little hand fits around me. I can’t wait to have you tiny, hot, little hole around my cock.” Hey says as he pinches your nipples between his fingers. </p><p>You let out a high pitched whine as you stroke his cock. You can feel the veins mapped out across his shaft and the way the head flares just slightly. </p><p>If you could see it you imagine that it would be red and angry looking, just waiting to plunge into your aching hole. Your mouth waters at your desire to have his cock down your throat. </p><p>You go to turn around and his hand on your hip stops you. </p><p>Confused, you say, “Don't you want me to…” </p><p>“Not right now baby. If that pretty little mouth of yours comes near me, this will be over very, very quickly.” </p><p>You fight the smile that threatens to overcome your face. You feel wanted. </p><p>He hikes you leg up and over his and his cock slips between your cheeks as you both groan. </p><p>You arch your back and his cock slips forward and the tip brushes against your clit and you moan as Phillip growls in your ear. </p><p>Sweat forms on both of your bodies making you both slick and hot. </p><p>He reaches down and slots himself at your entrance and then begins to slowly push in. It’s almost too easy considering how wet you are. </p><p>One of his hands comes up to grasp your throat and the other braces against your hip as he pushes in as deeply as he can go until he bottoms out. </p><p>You’re both taking deep breaths. Him to calm himself and you to adjust to the sensation of being completely stretched and full. His cock inside of you is heavy and hot and you want to spend the rest of your life impaled on his thickness. </p><p>He nestles against your neck as he whispers in your ear “ I’m gonna fill you up so much my cum is going to fucking dripping out of your cunt for days.” </p><p>His hand around your neck prevents you from speaking. All you can do is moan. </p><p>Phillip begins to thrust and you see lights burst behind your eyelids. You can feel the ridges of his cock drag along your inner walls and the friction is indescribable. </p><p>Your head empties of all thoughts expect for:</p><p>“Please.” Over and over with each thrust. </p><p>Phillips grip on you tightens as he picks up speed and power  and truly begins to fuck you. </p><p>Your moans are coming out as grunts with each thrust as he growls out curse words into your hair. </p><p>“I knew that pretty little hole of yours would be perfect and tight. I fucking love it.”  </p><p>You clench in response and he curses. </p><p>“FUCK. Touch your clit. Wanna feel you come on my cock. Come on, baby. Touch yourself.” </p><p>You reach down and begin rubbing tight little circles over your clit. The kind that you found over your years of self exploration make you climax very quickly. </p><p>Your sobbing against his hand around your throat as he pounds into you. Your slick bodies making obscene noises. The slapping of flesh against flesh and the slick wet sounds coming from where you’re joined. </p><p>Your legs begin to shake as you feel yourself approaching your peak. Your leg shifts causing Phillips next thrust to hit your g-spot and the lights behind your eyes burst as you shatter and cry out. </p><p>You’re vaguely aware of Phillips hips stuttering and then you feel his warmth as he shoots his cum into your depths. </p><p>He holds your hip in a vice grip. Tomorrow there will be bruises in the shape of fingertips. </p><p>You lay together catching your breath as he slowly begins to soften and slip out of your body. </p><p>You feel his come starting to drip out of your abused cunt as he reaches down and pushes it back in until it stays. </p><p>You look at him with a questioning gaze and his ears turn pink again as he says “That’s where it belongs” with a small shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>He lays back down behind you as you roll over to face him and give him a chaste kiss on the lips. </p><p>“You were such a good boy for me, Phillip.” You whisper to him, causing him to blush further. </p><p>You smirk inwardly. You love seeing him turn pink. </p><p>He’s staring down at you with a happy expression as he smiles at you. </p><p>“I think I’m in love with you but I’m not gonna say it first.” </p><p>At his words you feel as if your whole body is radiating light. You feel seen. </p><p>You feel like teasing him. </p><p>“I bet I can make you say it in front of your whole family next weekend.” </p><p>His eyes open in apparent shock. “You’re gonna go with me?”</p><p>“Of course.” You say as you stroke his face with your fingers. </p><p>“I have to go and support the man I think I’m in love with.” </p><p>He glares at you with squinted eyes. “I said I’m not gonna be the first one to say it.” </p><p>You smirk up at him. </p><p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>